


Strange Magic

by Moriarty87



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty87/pseuds/Moriarty87
Summary: Rory Gilmore thought she was just an average kid, although with a few strange abilities. However on her 11th birthday she learns a secret, thrusting her into a world she only ever imagined in her books. But this new world is not as wonderful as it seems, and something dark lingers on the horizon. GG/Harry Potter AU.





	1. Prologue: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story! The idea sort of came to me on a lark; it's a very long tale involving a Chrome plug-in, a Tumblr post, and from my daily perusal of the news. Yes, this is Gilmore Girls in the Harry Potter universe. I honestly have no idea if it's been done before, though it probably has many, many times. However, I have a very specific plot and purpose for this story; it's not just all fun and games. This story will share similarities between the HP books and the GG show, and many beloved characters will appear. As time goes on the plot will grow darker, but for now I hope you enjoy the beginning.

 

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter or that song from The Lovin' Spoonful.

**Prologue: Do You Believe in Magic?**

Stars Hollow, a small village located in the English West Country, was as idyllic of an enclave one would ever find. Hidden off the nearby A road, the town was often ignored by the passersby as they hurried on their way to the larger towns beyond. The villagers preferred it this way, for it kept their small hamlet friendly and unchanging, especially while stores like Tesco and Asda invaded the other towns around them. Those who did visit found the village charming, as if the town and it's inhabitants were lifted from the pages of a book.

Even though visitors to the town found the villagers somewhat quirky, the townspeople thought themselves to be perfectly normal, thank you very much. This couldn't be truer of the residents of 22 Church Street, for this is where the Gilmores lived. This was the cottage of Lorelai Gilmore, the young woman who ran the local Independence Inn. Friendly and bubbly, she was always sporting a smile, her blue eyes twinkling as she told another witty joke to anyone who would listen. She talked fast and laughed slow, leaving those she spoke to struggling to keep up. She was just another slightly eccentric resident, but her neighbors loved her all the same.

"Beautiful girl. If only she'd let me find her a date," said Ms. Patty the dance teacher, chuckling to her group of friends.

"Wonderful mother," added Mrs. Weston, the baker. "She's a little too energetic, but her daughter is most polite and ever the perfect little angel."

"All she ever does is drink coffee," scowled Luke Danes, the pub proprietor. "How can you claim to be British and never drink any tea? It's not right I tell you."

All in all, everyone loved Lorelai Gilmore, even if she tended to drive some neighbors batty.

But her daughter, Rory Gilmore, was _different_.

From first glance, Rory seemed no different than any other ten-year-old. She loved to read, and she was often found near the village library, her nose stuck in a book. She did very well in school, and her teachers often boasted what a perfect student she was. Her classmates, however, found her _odd_ , for whenever she was around, strange things happened that no one could seem to explain.

When Rosie made fun of her braids, Rory said nothing in return but Rosie walked around with her hair sticking straight up for the rest of the day. No matter how hard Rosie tried, she couldn't force her hair back down. Paul, the class bully, put glue and glitter on the back of her uniform during craft time; Rory simply shook her jumper and it fell right off. However, Paul had to walk around with glitter glued to his uniform with no explanation how it got there. Or even during the school recital when Miss Patty's dance class performed for the school, Rory twirled and fell on her arm, her forearm bending in half. Miss Patty ran onstage breaking the scene, horrified at what she just saw. Rory stood up, simply shook out her arm to straighten it out, and asked to be excused. Confused, Miss Patty let her leave, though Rory wondered what made her bones turn to jelly in that brief second. As she walked away, her bones were still as strong as ever.

For all the weird things that happened to her, Rory discovered that she actually could make things happen if she really concentrated. If she forgot to turn off her light before bed, she could focus on the switch and the light would go off. Or she could make the volume increase on her radio or telly. Sometimes if it was a beautiful day, she would speed up the school clock so they could play outside longer. They were little actions like that - the things she kept secret because she didn't want her mum to worry. No matter how brilliant Rory thought her abilities sometimes could be, she thought her mother wouldn't think the same.

It was hard sometimes for Rory, feeling so different and out of place. It helped she lived in a small village where everyone was a little odd. Rory had everything she wanted: she had her mother, her best friend Lane, and her books. Even as difficult as school could sometimes be; home was home. She could take the taunting from her classmates, the strange looks from her teachers, the confused looks from her mum. She knew it would get better soon; it just had to. That's what the boy told her and Rory, desperate for any explanations about her abilities, believed him full stop. She didn't see him lying about this.

Tomorrow, everything was going to change. Tomorrow was Rory's eleventh birthday.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," Lorelai whispered to her daughter early in the morning of Rory's eleventh birthday.

"Hi, mum," Rory replied with a yawn, sliding over to one side of the bed to allow her mum to lie next to her.

"Eleven years old. I can't believe it. Time has flown by."

"But it feels so slow."

"You'll understand when you're older," Lorelai chuckled. "How do you like your life so far?'

"It's been wonderful," Rory smiled, looking up at her mum.

"It's hard to believe that eleven years ago, I was cursing the midwife as she told me to push."

"Because you were in pain and it made you feel better," Rory repeated, remembering her mother's story from years before

Rory snuggled up to her mum's side, Lorelai throwing an arm around her head. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too, sweets," she replied, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "So love, any wishes for today?"

"I hope it will be magical."

* * *

It wasn't until late last March when Rory first learned she was _special_.

Rory and her friend Lane were sitting in a field near the inn, close enough where they could still hear Lorelai call but not close enough to attract attention from visitors to the inn. They came here often after school, whether it was playing in the field or just to talk. The two had spent the afternoon picking wildflowers, choosing the prettiest ones to bring home to their mothers.

"Lane," said Rory. "Watch what I can do." Rory laughed as she floated the flowers above their heads, making them spin in a giant circle.

"Rory, stop. That's not funny," Lane cried, her eyes fearful as she watched the white flowers turn.

"Come on, it's brilliant," Rory exclaimed, as she held out her hand and the flowers flew into her palm. She collected the stems, binding them together with string. "Look at this." Rory then made the petals open and close, the flowers repeatedly blooming.

"Mummy says that's the devil's work," Lane said, moving away from Rory.

"It won't hurt you. Here, take them to your mum." She held out the bunch to Lane, who hesitated before reaching out and grabbing the stems. Lane hastily gathered her bag, muttering a goodbye before rushing home. Rory picked more flowers, deciding to make another bouquet for her mother.

"I know what you are," a boy's voice called out. Rory turned, surprised to see the new kid at school behind her. He had dark hair and sullen eyes, sporting the scowl she was so used to seeing on him. He was a loner and kept to himself, never bothering to introduce himself to his new classmates. Rory found it odd he was talking to her now, that he even was watching her in this place so far from school.

"Oh really? What am I?" Rory asked in a mocking tone, expecting a joking answer.

"You're a witch. You can do magic," he said in awe, his eyes slightly brighter than before.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true! You're a witch and I'm a wizard!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

The boy frowned before reaching down and snapping the stem of a nearby wildflower. He held it in his palm and focused before the flower floated over the grass to Rory. Rory held out her hand in disbelief, the flower landing gently in her palm. "Believe me now?" he teased, walking closer to sit next to her on the grass.

"Maybe," Rory replied, watching him with wide eyes.

The boy held out his hand, giving Rory a broad grin. "My name's Jess."

From that day forward, Rory and Jess were fast friends. They met every day after school, meeting at the clearing near the Inn. Jess told her all about the magical world, Rory stopping his speeches often to ask him questions. Rory was glad she finally found an explanation for her abilities, even happier that she found someone as nice as Jess to help her understand. For the first time since Rory discovered what she could do, she felt her abilities were not a curse after all.

"And when we're eleven we'll go off to Hogwarts, where we'll learn how to cast spells and make magic potions," Jess told her one day not long after they met.

"Spells and Potions?" asked Rory excitedly. "It's just like in all the stories!"

"We learn more than that, too. We learn about magical plants and we're required to take History of Magic as well. When we're older, we can choose more classes, like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes."

"Wow, I can't wait. I want to read all these books now."

"We've got time," Jess said, watching Rory smile as she imagined her future. "We have seven years to learn it all."

They didn't spend all their time talking about magic and Hogwarts, though. They often spoke about school, or Rory explained the newest village gossip. Jess found Stars Hollow weird, but he enjoyed the crazy stories all the same. Sometimes they even spoke about their home life, Jess finally opening up after Rory explained her own family history.

"So your mum just left your dad and decided to move here?"

"Yeah," Jess murmured, picking at the grass. "My mum and dad don't really get along, so she decided to stay with my uncle for a bit."

"And your uncle lives in town?"

"My uncle owns the village pub."

"Wait!" exclaimed Rory, "your uncle is Luke?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"But I don't understand," said Rory, her face deep in thought. "Your mum is a witch. Your family is magical. Does that mean Luke is a wizard too?"

"No, he's a squib."

"A squib? What's that?"

"It's when a child with magical parents has very little or no magical ability," Jess explained. "My grandparents noticed that he showed almost no magical ability, and when his eleventh birthday came, he never received his letter. Uncle Luke continued to go to muggle school, like any other kid."

"Wow, I never knew," whispered Rory with a newfound appreciation for the kind man who always was willing to help Rory and her mum. She was suddenly struck by unpleasant thought. "What if I'm not magical enough? What if I don't get my letter?" she asked, her voice fearful.

"Oh, Rory," Jess answered confidently. "You have loads of magic. You'll get your letter, I promise you. Although I think someone from the school comes to your house, since you're muggleborn and all."

"I really hope you're right, Jess."

When Jess missed his first day of school in May, Rory decided he must have been sick. When he missed the next day, Rory figured he must have had a fever. Otherwise, he'd let her know. On the fourth day, Rory demanded answers. She marched into Luke's Pub, heading straight for the counter. "Mr. Danes, Mr. Danes," Rory called, hitting the bell at the bar. Luke poked his head from the back, scowling at the noise Rory created.

"Okay, hold your horses. What is it?" he asked as he walked to the front of the bar.

"Where's Jess? He hasn't been in school for the last four days. I know he hates it, but you know he has to go!"

Luke looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Rory. I guess he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what? What happened?" she demanded, her eyes wide in fear.

"Jess and his mother moved back to Liverpool a couple of days ago."

"Did they move back with his father?" she asked softly, her eyes staring at the counter.

"Yes," Luke answered simply. "I thought you knew."

"I just wish he said goodbye," Rory whispered, before shuffling out the door. She returned to their hidden field, deciding to read until it was almost dinner time. Afterward she slowly walked home, remembering all the happy times they shared. Although they hadn't known each other very long, Jess was now her closest friend. He understood her fears about her newfound abilities, reassuring her that it would all work out in the end. He wouldn't be here, though. She couldn't share her excitement when she received her letter, they wouldn't talk about their books and their new classes, and they would talk about the _muggle_ books they read when they just wanted to pass the time. Rory had no way to contact him now, and even if she did, would he want to hear from her if he didn't bother to say goodbye? She desperately hoped to see him again. If what he said was true, she'd see him in a year on the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Rory smiled as she looked out over the crowd, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She blew hard, grinning again when her friends laughed and clapped. She tried to keep a happy face, but deep inside she was incredibly dismayed.

Rory was so sure she was going to receive her letter today. Jess had promised her. He insisted that she had the magical gift, that her talent for unusual things wasn't just a fluke. She was jittery all day and even her teacher noticed. However her mum didn't notice any change in her behavior, thinking that Rory was just too excited for the party tonight.

As Rory lay in bed later that evening, she thought back to her wish, hoping against hope it would come true. She just had to be a witch, she just had to! There had to be an explanation why she didn't receive her letter today. She sighed and rolled over, staring at her fuzzy clock. It was after midnight and her birthday was officially over. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and onto the pillow, Rory swiping quickly at her eye. She drew the covers over her head, hoping to forget the disappointment of the day.

* * *

"What did you learn in school today, babe?" Lorelai asked the next night over dinner.

Rory pushed around the fried rice on her plate, before stabbing a piece of sweet and sour chicken with her fork. "Nothing much," her daughter murmured, her eyes downcast.

Lorelai frowned as she studied her daughter over the table. Rory had been in a mood when she left this morning, and Lorelai figured she was just grumpy from lack of sleep. However she stomped into her room after arriving home from school, closing the door until Lorelai called her for dinner.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can I go watch some telly?" Rory asked, setting her fork down on the plate.

Lorelai smiled. "Of course, if your homework's all finished. Just take your plate up to the sink, please."

Lorelai watched her daughter as she rinsed off her plate then walked to the living room. Lorelai sighed, deciding she lost her appetite as well. It wasn't like Rory to eat so little for dinner, especially one of her favorite foods. Lorelai grabbed the takeaway containers and put them in the fridge, grabbing her plate to bring up to the sink.

After cleaning up their dinner, Lorelai decided to join Rory in the living room. Rory had found a rerun of an American sitcom; her daughter was so focused that she didn't notice her mum until Lorelai fell onto the couch next to her and threw an arm over her shoulder. Rory leaned into her mother's side, resting her head in the crook of her shoulder. Lorelai looked down at her daughter concerned. Rory slightly smiled at the joke onscreen, her grin doing little to hide the sadness in her eyes. Lorelai hoped that eventually her daughter would confide in her, but for now, Lorelai would just join her and offer a warm embrace.

Mother and daughter sat there, huddled on the couch for nearly a half-hour, both chuckling as they watched an old comedy. Rory's mood slowly improved, Lorelai happier that the show could provide her daughter some comfort. The doorbell rang in the middle of the program, Lorelai frowning as she wondered who it could be. _Probably just Babette_ , she thought, as she left Rory on the couch to answer the door. However when Lorelai opened the door, she was frozen in shock, for on the other side stood a person she'd not seen in over eleven years.

"Evening, Ms. Gilmore."

"Professor McGonagall?" Lorelai managed to say once she found her voice.

"Yes, it's been a long time," the elder woman chuckled. "I'm here to see your daughter. May I come in?"

* * *

"You'll receive your supply list and instructions for your arrival at the platform in a letter this summer, Ms. Gilmore. As for now, I hope you'll enjoy the book."

"I will, Professor. It looks brilliant. I can't wait to start reading it tonight," Rory said with a grin, her palm rubbing over the raised lettering of her new _Hogwarts: A History_ book.

"I do have something important to tell you before I leave for the evening," McGonagall said seriously, waiting for Rory to focus back on her. "It's imperative that you keep your abilities a secret from now on. At Hogwarts, we do not allow children who are not of-age to perform magic while not at school. It is my understanding that you've been performing magic in front of others, correct?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Rory ashamedly.

"You will no longer be able to do so." McGonagall then gave Rory a small grin before she said, "however, the occasional bout of accidental magic will be acceptable. That is part of the purpose of Hogwarts; you'll learn to hone your abilities so that accidental magic becomes infrequent."

"I promise, Professor," said Rory earnestly. "I'll try really hard!"

"That's good to hear." McGonagall stood, smiling at Rory a final time. "I really must be leaving now. I've taken up enough of your time this evening. Miss Gilmore, it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to seeing you again next fall," she said with a hand held out toward Rory. Rory took it enthusiastically.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, too," replied Rory excitedly.

Lorelai, who had been standing off on the side of the room watching the entire exchange, said, "Rory, why don't you go to your room and start reading? I'll walk Professor McGonagall out."

"Okay. Goodnight, Professor," Rory said as she walked out of the living room.

"She's a lovely girl, Lorelai. Incredibly talented."

Lorelai sighed, looking to the direction of her daughter's room. "Yes, she is. Professor, may I talk to you outside?" McGonagall nodded and opened the front door, Lorelai following after her. When they were outside and Lorelai had closed the door, she turned to her old professor and said, "When no letter came yesterday, I thought Rory was perhaps a squib." Lorelai sat on the bench in front of her house, her shoulders sagging.

"You were quite busy yesterday. I didn't want to intrude. Anyway, we thought it better to do the introduction in person," McGonagall replied, joining Lorelai on the bench. "As you didn't officially finish Hogwarts, we weren't sure how much Rory knew about our world. It's no small secret you left our world to live in the muggle one."

"I don't know if I want to send her," Lorelai whispered, staring out into the distance.

"You may not want to, Ms. Gilmore, but your daughter is a very gifted witch already. Do you want to deny her her birthright? She's only going to get stronger, her incidents involving accidental magic more frequent. She needs to learn to control it."

"No, I guess," Lorelai began, before turning her focus back to her old teacher. "It's just been hard, raising her on my own. I wonder if I'll be able to handle it, Rory involved in the magical world while I am not." She sighed again as she thought of another concern of hers. "But even then, I can't afford the uniforms and supplies. What about a scholarship?" she asked McGonagall, looking hopeful.

"The school offers a small stipend for children in need, however…"

"That's great!" Lorelai interrupted. "That will make it easier. So do I apply or," she trailed off, waiting for McGonagall's answer.

"Ms. Gilmore, you have to be approved by a committee,"

"If I have to give them my financials that's fine," Lorelai replied quickly. "They'll see how we're just scraping by every month."

"It isn't you, Ms. Gilmore." McGonagall hesitated, her mouth forming a frown. "It's your parents."

"My parents have nothing to do with Rory and me," Lorelai replied, her voice hard.

"Even so, they won't approve scholarship money to the granddaughter of a wealthy Governors Board member, especially if it means taking money away from more deserving students. They won't see the need."

"I'll just have to find another way," Lorelai declared.

* * *

Lorelai sighed over her cup of coffee, thinking about the direction the day had taken. She thought she was safe yesterday when no letter arrived. How wrong she was! Deep down she always knew Rory had the gift; it would be odd if she didn't based on her parentage. It was only wishful thinking on Lorelai's part, thinking she could keep Rory removed from the magical world. But Lorelai had managed it, hadn't she? She left that world ten years ago and never planned to return.

Lorelai hung her head in her hands, agonizing over her next move. How was she going to afford all this? They had only lived in the cottage for a year, finally moving out of the shed behind the inn last winter. Money was still tight. Maybe she could find a second job? But Lorelai saw so little of Rory as it was and she was still so young. She couldn't leave her alone that often. That wouldn't be an option.

She thought of her parents, sitting in their manor many miles away. Did they know about Rory's acceptance? They had to, there was no way her father wouldn't hear from McGonagall or Dumbledore. What would they say if she showed up on their doorstep asking for money? She had never really visited, only sending the occasional letter when time allowed. If she asked for money, it would come with strings, that she was sure of. Yes, going to her parents was out of the question.

Lorelai stood from the dining chair, walking over to Rory's open door. Her daughter lay in bed, her nose buried in the book McGonagall had brought her this evening. "Hey kid, ten more minutes and then it's time for bed."

"Okay, mum. Goodnight." Rory smiled and returned to her book.

"Night, sweets." Lorelai closed the door gently, walking back over to grab her cup. She finished her coffee, placing the empty mug in the sink. She leaned against the counter, finally coming to a decision. Her solution was a long shot, but it was at least worth the attempt, right?

Lorelai grabbed her mobile off the counter, turning off the lights as she walked upstairs. She closed the door to her room, sitting on the side of her bed with another long sigh. She took out her phone, scrolling for a familiar number in the list. Lorelai pushed call and waited for an answer.

"Hi, Christopher. It's me."

"Lor?" asked the voice from the other end. "What's up?"

"We need to talk about Rory."

* * *

 


	2. Prologue: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I haven't forgotten this fic. Life happened.

**Disclaimer:** My name is neither Amy nor Jo.

**Strange Magic**

**Prologue: Part Two  
**

It was another dreary, gray winter's day in mid-December in the quiet village of Stars Hollow. The shoppers clasped their coats tighter as they hustled and bustled along the high street, eager to return home to escape the damp chill. Wreaths hung from street lamps and lighted trees sat in the storefronts, a festive atmosphere for the upcoming holiday. Rory watched through the window as Ms. Patty stopped Mrs. Smith coming out of Doose's market, the friendly woman eager to share the newest village gossip. Rory giggled as Mrs. Smith tried to sidestep the woman, but Ms. Patty was resilient, holding her by the arm to continue the long story. Finally, Mrs. Smith was able to break free, hurrying away before Patty drew her into another conversation. It was no matter, for Ms. Patty found another unsuspecting townsperson exiting the store, and stopped them to share her good news.

"Do you think I'm a lioness?" asked Lorelai, breaking the silence at the table and drawing Rory away from the happenings outside the pub. Turning her face from the foggy glass, she observed her mother across the booth. Her mother was staring intently at her latest _Glamour_ mag, frowning at the bottom half the page.

"Pardon?" said Rory, reaching for her coffee mug.

"Do you think I'm a lioness?" she repeated with a serious tone, looking at her daughter over the pages. "According to this quiz, my approach to romance best resembles that of a lioness."

"How so?" asked Rory, confused.

"Well," she began, glancing back down to read the page. "I'm graceful, yet I hold myself to a royal standard. I am attracted to men with great manes of hair." Lorelai looked up with a smirk. "That's true."

"What were the other options?"

"Tigress, fox and… coyote," she ended with her eyebrows raised.

"A coyote seems a step below the others," Rory said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Hmmm. Yes, I don't get that one." Lorelai gave the article another critical once-over, looking for an explanation she might have missed.

Rory smiled to herself. Her mother's choice of reading material always was a bit ridiculous. "Which animal do you think I'd be in this scenario?" she asked, curious.

"You, my dear, would be a unicorn," Lorelai responded dramatically.

"Because I'm eleven and my love life is fictional?"

"No, because you're destined to do great things, to be unique. And your romantic life will be unique too. Just like a fairytale," Lorelai ended with a smile.

"If you say so," muttered Rory with a roll of her eyes.

"I do say so," she answered seriously. "I'm the lioness, remember? The lion queen if you will. A queen knows her fairy tales." Lorelai paused to reread the page. "It also says I'm ferociously independent."

"That's true, though. Just like in _The Lion King_."

"Well, I guess that's it, then," said Lorelai, finally closing the magazine and setting on the tabletop. "I am a lioness. Plus, I have my own great mane of hair," sweeping her hair off her shoulder.

"Lions are great at sneaking up on their prey," added a male voice. Two plates were dropped haphazardly on the table, the ceramic clattering against the wood. Lorelai jumped in her seat, turning her face to the man next to the booth.

"Goodness, Luke. You're one to talk," she admonished, calming her breath with her hand over her heart.

"You're not a lioness, Lorelai. You're human," he replied. His voice held a slightly accusing tone, as if the two should have been embarrassed over the ridiculousness of their conversation.

"Don't disrespect me. I'm a lioness and I'm proud," she said, sitting up straight with a grin at Rory.

"Sure," he mumbled, unsurprised by Lorelai's response. "Okay, two cheeseburgers, no lettuce, tomato or onion. A side of chips. Do you need refills of your coffees?" he asked flatly.

"Umm hum."

Luke began to walk to the counter but turned suddenly back to the booth. "Rory, I can't take this. Please let me give you a side of fruit. Or maybe brussels sprouts. Kids love my sprouts," he begged.

"Sorry, I'm good with this."

"Please Rory," he pleaded. "It's too late for your mum, but I still have hope for you."

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Too late," she answered as her mother grinned at her from across the booth. Luke sighed and walked away grumbling under his breath.

"Luke's right. You really should eat less red meat," Lorelai said as she picked up her burger.

"Okay, lioness, if you'll cut down on the zebra," Rory quipped before popping a chip into her mouth.

Later as Luke cleared their plates, Rory looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you for helping us with our Christmas tree, Luke," she said genuinely. "It was grand of you to bring it inside for us."

"No bother," he answered with a shrug. "Besides, this way I know the tree won't fall and crush you to death. It's really for your well-being," he added with concern.

"Hey, I resent that!" exclaimed Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai continued to bicker as Rory smiled and watched from her seat. Ever since she had learned of Luke's heritage from Jess, she had tried to talk to him more and to thank him for all the help he gave her mum. He was always willing to lend a hand no matter the situation - a good thing too since her mum wasn't the best with household chores.

A grumble in the distance resonated in the empty pub, drawing her attention towards the village street. Rory frowned as the grumbling turned louder, and outside several heads looked down the street to beyond. Rory attempted to angle her head, but the window prevented her view. Lorelai, who had finished arguing with Luke, made her way back to the table. "I know that sound," she murmured, herself frowning at the scene outside the window.

Suddenly a bright red motorcycle appeared in the village square, the townspeople stopping to glance at the intruder. He wore all black, his identity hidden by a helmet. Lorelai muttered under her breath, the words unintelligible to her daughter. Rory followed her mum's line of sight, curious of her mother's reaction. The stranger finally removed his helmet, the curly locks a familiar and welcome sight to Rory.

"Dad?" gasped Rory, looking up at her mum in question.

"Well, I'll be," Lorelai whispered, grabbing her daughter's hand to exit the pub.

"It is him!" Rory rocked on the balls of her feet, her excitement evident. "Did you know he was coming?"

"Not really," grumbled Lorelai, as she checked the street before crossing. Rory pulled her mother's arm as they crossed the street, Lorelai following behind with her long legs. Christopher was not far ahead and he leaned over his Triumph, busying himself with the machine. When mother and daughter were safely inside the square, Lorelai released Rory's hand and her daughter rushed up behind him.

"Dad!"

Christopher turned suddenly towards his daughter's voice, a broad grin sporting his features. "Hiya, Rory!" He kneeled, catching the small girl flying into his arms.

"I've missed you." Her voice was muffled by his jacket, but her happiness was unmistakable.

"It's been a long time," he replied with a kiss on top of her hair.

* * *

 

_How typical of him._

When Lorelai phoned Christopher all those months ago, he was eager to help, but "only when the time was right." He was off traveling somewhere he didn't bother to mention (also typical of him), and had to get some personal things in order before he could make a visit. She asked him to give her a warning or even a time frame, something where she could expect him, and he promised. "Of course I will. I don't want to miss this," he said at the end of the call and Lorelai believed him. As these two months passed, however, Lorelai felt duped. But now he was here. She would take it as her early Christmas miracle.

"Long time no see, stranger."

Christopher winced at the accusatory tone in Lorelai's voice, although it was well masked for Rory's sake. As he looked up to meet Lorelai's eyes, she added, "nice ride."

He gave a final hug to his daughter, standing up from the grass. "Eh," he shrugged. "It gets me places." He stepped forward to meet Lorelai, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. "I've missed my girls," he said to both.

"You've been missed, too," Lorelai replied softly. He gave her an apologetic smile, his eyes sad.

"Well," he said, turning back to Rory with a grin. "I'm here now." Rory smiled in return.

"Hey, look in the front pocket of my bag," nodding his head to the side. "There's something for you in there." Rory rushed over to his bag on the back of his bike, searching for her surprise.

With Rory occupied, Lorelai took the break to speak to Christopher. "You came," she stated in a hushed whisper, slight disbelief laced in her words.

"I said I would."

"Did you at least come prepared?"

With a raise of his brow, he patted his side underneath his jacket. "You have so little faith in me?"

Lorelai sighed. That was a conversation for another time and place. For now, however, she would just be grateful he was here at all. "Thank you, Chris."

At that point, Rory returned, smudged cream around her mouth from the chocolate egg.

"Good, huh?" Rory nodded, her mouth full. "Let's see," he said looking between the two. "Care to show me around town?"

Rory grabbed her father's hand and set off, rambling about the upcoming town festivities, leaving her mother to follow them with a huff.

* * *

The time had come. Lorelai and Christopher gathered Rory that afternoon after their early supper, explaining that they needed to have a family talk. The two adults settled on the couch, while Rory sat on the floor, hugging her knees close to her body. Lorelai and Chris were uneasy over how to begin; neither had devised any strategy about how this conversation should go, just that it was needed. At Rory's concerned face, Lorelai eventually gained the strength to talk. She spoke frankly, laying down the facts. Lorelai and Chris were both magical and they met as first years at Hogwarts. They were friends since the beginning and grew closer as the years progressed. Life at school wasn't much different from McGonagall's speech; in fact, Rory knew more than most from her Hogwarts history book. Lorelai admitted that even though she suspected Rory would receive news of Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday, she wasn't truly sure until McGonagall rang the doorbell. Some of the information they shared about their past wasn't entirely new to their daughter. Rory knew that her mother didn't attend her last year of school, but now she knew that she left the magical world as well. Christopher attended his final year, visiting baby Rory during school breaks.

Rory remained silent, picking at the fibers of the rug as her parents spoke. Lorelai expected something, anything, to emerge from Rory. A yell, a protestation, something that showed that her daughter was furious that this secret was kept from her. At least Lorelai herself would have been furious if she was in Rory's shoes. But as much as her daughter was her look-a-like, their personalities held some differences. Her daughter was a thinker, not a doer, and Lorelai knew that she would find her in her room later, pondering this life-altering news.

Would Rory accept the facts as they had presented them right now? She asked no questions about her heritage, nor even, dare Lorelai say it, look surprised. Was Rory expecting this conversation? Perhaps Lorelai didn't hide her magic as well as she thought. And although Rory was eleven, her parents' explanations were tenuous at best. Of course, Lorelai left out the gritty details of her life. That was a conversation for another day when Rory was more mature. As excited as Rory was during McGonagall's visit, Lorelai did not care to add anything negative to taint her daughter's view of the magical world.

Lorelai and Christopher finished the brief overview of their history, waiting for Rory to respond. Lorelai glanced at him next to her. He shrugged and offered a confused expression; he was just as perplexed over his daughter's behavior as she was. Sighing, Lorelai leaned forward, calling her daughter's name to bring her to focus.

"Rory, please say something," she asked when her daughter looked up.

"But I don't understand," she murmured with her brows furrowed. "I've never seen it."

"Seen what?"

"You do magic," she replied as if it were obvious.

Flummoxed, Lorelai leaned back. How could she answer this? She was very careful that her daughter never saw her wand or the rare occasions she performed magic. Her talents were under strict lock and key. "I do, just not all the time," rescued Christopher, giving Lorelai the opportunity to gather her wits.

"Why?" Rory's eyes were curious, full of wonder. Why indeed? For Rory, magic was amazing. How could it be wrong?

"I travel back and forth between the muggle and magical world," answered Chris. "I like both worlds. I didn't want to stay fully entrenched in either."

"Is the magical world bad?"

"No! Not at all," he replied quickly. "It's just –, and you will find this to be true - overwhelming sometimes. Both worlds have merit. I mainly work in the muggle world. But I still use magic at home."

"Mum?" asked Rory, turning toward her mother.

"I left to raise you."

"Why."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "I figured it would be easier."

"But wouldn't magic help?"

"It was like McGonagall told you, about how we have to remain anonymous. I didn't use magic at first because I was scared of being discovered among the muggles here. Then when you were old enough, I didn't perform magic in front of you because I didn't want you to accidentally reveal my secret to people. That's a lot of responsibility for someone so young. I got so used to not doing any magic for normal things, that I mostly no longer do or even want to. And I don't really miss it," she explained.

"Prove it," demanded Rory, looking between them.

"What?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Prove you're both magical."

Lorelai and Christopher glanced quickly at each other. Lorelai turned around, reaching for the wand she had placed behind the couch in anticipation of this meeting. Using a simple levitation charm, she floated the pillow from the sofa to her daughter, who caught it in mid-air. Christopher, always one to show off, conjured little canaries to float over her head. Rory reached out to touch a single bird, but he vanished all quickly, winking when Rory shot him an accusatory glance.

"Wow," her eyes wide, smiling widely. "I can't wait to learn that." Rory bit her lip, her eyes falling to the floor once more.

"Rory, what is it?" asked Lorelai concerned.

"I wish you would have told me," Rory said, her voice sad. "I understand why you didn't at first. Maybe not when I was really young, but maybe a few years ago." She paused before adding, "but I know now, and that's okay."

"Rory, you must keep this secret," Lorelai urged. "Nobody in Stars Hollow can know who we are."

"Nobody? Not even Lane?" Lorelai shook her head sadly.

"Rory, does this change things between us?" asked Chris, leaning down to meet his daughter's eyes.

"No, I…. it's," Rory struggled to reply.

"What is it, sweets?" her mother prodded.

"I don't feel odd. I feel… normal," Rory answered quietly, a smile on her face.

Lorelai's heart broke. For how long had her daughter felt this way? "Oh babe, you are normal."

"You're perfect," added her father.

"Will you tell me what it was like at Hogwarts?"

"Of course!" Lorelai smiled brightly.

"I want to know everything!"

"Everything?" Christopher whistled. "That'll take a while."

"I just want to know what it was like for you, surrounded by magic."

"We will. We'll think of some stories. We have loads between us," replied Lorelai as Christopher gave her a wink.

"Okay, brilliant, but," Rory trailed off, looking hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Can we go see the film now?" asked Rory quickly. "It will start soon, and the opening is the best part!"

"Of course. Go grab your coat and shoes." Rory leapt up, rushing off into her room.

The two adults remained, staring after their daughter. "She took that surprisingly well," said Christopher, surprise in his voice.

Lorelai's brows furrowed. "I thought she'd be more inquisitive."

"Well, I wouldn't look too much into it," Christopher sighed, getting to his feet. "Far be it from me to understand eleven-year olds. Shall we?" He crooked his head, offering her a smile.

Lorelai hesitated, still staring at the space her daughter previously occupied. When she imagined this conversation with her daughter, she never dreamed it going so smoothly, and she definitely never believed that Christopher would be here too. It wasn't supposed to be this easy. Where were the questions upon questions from her incredibly curious and bright daughter? But no, Rory didn't need anything further because they would be late for the film, one they've seen many times before. This must have been a dream, and Lorelai needed someone to pinch her awake.

Chris entered her line of sight, drawing her away from her musings. "Are you coming?" he smirked. "I don't know about you, but Rory is quite intent on taking me to the cinema. I would hate for her to be angry."

"Yes, I'm coming." Lorelai shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking." Christopher was right. Kids – especially Rory – never behaved exactly like one thought. Locking the front door, she joined the two and walked to town, excited for a regular night, just the three of them. Lorelai would concern herself with Rory later, maybe when her dad wasn't around. Now, she'd just enjoy the moment. The magical world and its explanations could wait another day. But it was no matter, for Lorelai was unaware that many of her daughter's questions had been answered months before, by the odd and quiet nephew of the pub proprietor.

* * *

After they returned from the film, Lorelai busied herself with the coffee maker, leaving father and daughter to bond. She watched from the side of the kitchen as he tucked Rory into bed, leaning down to kiss his daughter's brow and murmur good night. Christopher turned off the light and closed Rory's door, then he joined Lorelai leaning against the kitchen counter. Her head indicated to the coffeemaker, and he nodded in reply to her silent question. Handing him a mug, the two stood in silence, observing each other over their cups.

"I've moved to Bristol, you know," he whispered, breaking the quiet. "I've got myself a job. I can visit more often. Well, I'm going to try."

Shocked at the new development, Lorelai quickly schooled her features. "That's enough," she managed to reply, not quite believing him. She sighed and stared at him for a moment, then put down her drink. She walked out the kitchen, Christopher following her. When he caught up with her, she was shrugging on her coat and heading out the door. Grabbing his leather jacket, he shrugged it on and joined her outside on the bench in front of the cottage.

Lorelai wanted space to think, away from the small kitchen and Rory in the next room. Although she didn't explicitly ask, Christopher knew her well-enough that he knew she would rather talk outside. As his body settled next to hers, she leaned slightly into his side and stared out into the dark night.

He reached into his jacket, fumbling around a pocket before withdrawing a small box. She watched as he removed a familiar, small white stick from within, and as he looked up, he met her frown with a smile.

"Don't worry, they're magical kind. They won't hurt me," he said as he lit the cigarette.

Lorelai pursed her lips and held out her hand. "Share, please."

She took a long drag and exhaled, handing him back the cigarette. "Remember how many times we got in trouble for smoking these in the hallway?" she asked, lost in the nostalgia of their school days.

"Eh, Slughorn tried to reprimand me, but he always sent me along with a wink."

"Well, you always intrigued him. He wanted to get in your good graces," she teased.

"He let you off just as much. He liked your wit. I think he fancied you!" he teased back.

She scoffed. "Ew, gross. Don't remind me." He chuckled softly and she burrowed into his warmth.

"It's been so cold lately," she murmured. "I wish it would snow."

Christopher reached back into his pocket, this time removing the long thin wand he kept in the holster on his side. _"Ningo,"_ he whispered into the cold night air, aiming the wand above the heads. Immediately small flakes fell from a circle above their heads. Lorelai held out her hand and watched as the charmed flakes fell into her palm, magically disappearing after they hit her skin.

"You were always better at charms than I was. I think I'll keep you," she turned to him with a smile, her other hand squeezing his arm.

"Glad to be of service, milady."

"By the way," she began, sitting back on the bench to look at him fully. "Can I tell you how sexy the wand holster and leather jacket combo is? Must be helpful with the witches."

"I stay away from witches now. Purely muggle."

"Interesting," she replied, slightly curious about the change.

"They're less likely to have heard of me, too," he added as he took a final drag, catching the remaining flakes with the smoke.

"And the muggle ones haven't?" she asked incredulously.

"I date foreigners." He dropped the cigarette and stomped it into the ground.

She rolled her eyes and settled back into his side. "Explains so much."

He adjusted his posture, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Our daughter is heading off to Hogwarts," he whispered in awe into the night.

"Yeah," she breathed out in return.

* * *

"Here, I have something for you," Christopher told Rory the next morning as they stood outside in front of the cottage. They had finished breakfast and now he was strapping his bags on the back of his bike, preparing for departure. He shoved a small rectangular wrapped gift into his daughter's hands, Rory immediately shaking it to see what it could be. "Happy Christmas, Rory. Why don't you go inside and put it under the tree?" he suggested, allowing Lorelai and him to speak alone for a final time this visit.

After Rory had begun her trek back inside the cottage, Christopher turned to Lorelai with a serious expression, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I'm heading up to my parents before going back to Bristol."

"May God have mercy on your soul," Lorelai joked.

He chuckled slightly in acknowledgment. "Who knows? Maybe if I'm lucky they can give me money."

Lorelai's eyes turned concerned. "How are you, Chris? Truthfully."

Christopher shrugged, a small grin as he said, "I have a flat. I'm hopeful this new job works out long term."

"I have faith," said Lorelai honestly.

"I want to be here for you, Lorelai." He paused before he rephrased. "I'm _going_ to be here for you. Support you two more financially."

She frowned, the memory of their conversation last night returning to the forefront of her thoughts. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"This isn't a promise or an ultimatum. I won't insult you by stating otherwise. I wasn't lying last night. I'm going to try my best because it's time I have. This isn't a choice for me, not anymore."

"You've grown up," she replied, taken aback by his seriousness.

"Eh, it was bound to happen."

"In some ways, maybe. In other ways, you're still the man I've always known," she said with a roll of her eyes, her hand indicating towards his bike.

"I can't rid myself of _all_ my coolness now, can I?" he questioned with a playful smirk.

"No, nor would I want you to," she replied returning her own sly expression.

His face falling serious once more, he stepped forward, brushing her hair off the side of her face. Pushing some hair behind her ear, he moved his hand to her neck, leaning down to briefly kiss the corner of her mouth. "Anyway, take care Lorelai," he murmured softly.

"You too Chris. Stay in touch."

"You can count on it," he replied, eyes bright.

"But Chris," she began, as the cottage door opened and Rory returned to join them. "Let's just keep this to ourselves for right now, okay?"

* * *

Lorelai slammed the pen on the front desk, her head falling into her palms. She felt like crying. She had gone over everything three times, and she didn't see any solution. She couldn't bear to see the heartbreak on Rory's face if Lorelai couldn't find a way to make this work. Lorelai promised herself years ago that Rory would want for naught. This time, though, Lorelai couldn't help. She supposed this was her payback for leaving the wizarding world. Maybe if she stayed, Rory could have everything, but would it have been worth it?

"Wow, looks serious." Sookie, Lorelai's best friend and the Inn's chef, dropped her weekly menu upon the counter and looked at the mess of papers with a frown. "Is the inn in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that." Lorelai rubbed her face as she looked over at her friend. "Rory was accepted at a prestigious school up north."

"Wow, how brilliant!" Sookie's grin fell slightly. "I didn't know she applied?"

Lorelai heaved a sigh. "Yes. Well, she did, and it's something she really wants." Sookie glanced at the papers on the desk, reading the headers of the bills, legal documents, and Lorelai's personal budget. Her brows raised, Lorelai understood her friend's silent question. "I need money for it," she added.

"Can Christopher not offer any help?" Sookie asked, correctly guessing one reason why her ex made an impromptu visit.

"He can't, not all of it. He's barely staying upright as it is right now."

Sookie tapped her fingers against the check-in counter, biting her lip. "Lorelai, may I offer a suggestion?" she began hesitantly.

"Sure."

"You've always said your parents have money."

"They do," Lorelai answered slowly, dreading the direction this conversation was going.

"Well, they might be willing to lend a hand to help Rory."

"No, that's out of the question!"

"They won't help their granddaughter? I know you don't have the best relationship, but," she trailed off, watching Lorelai fix the displays in the entrance hall, dispersing her nervous energy.

"No." Lorelai sighed, frowning to herself as she moved the flower vase. "They will. They'll want to help."

"Then what's the problem?"

Lorelai smiled to herself at her friend's naivety. _If only she knew._ "I just know if I go to them, they'll want more," she whispered. She turned around, falling against the wall, leaning her head to look up at the ceiling. "They'll want to see us, get more involved in our lives." Looking back at Sookie, she added honestly, "I like the way it is now."

"Will it be that bad, though? You hardly see them as it is right now."

"They'll dictate what I should do with Rory, criticize how I've raised her."

"You don't know that for certain. It may be a new chapter in your relationship. You may grow closer now. You're all older; it's not like it would have been six years ago."

 _I do know that_ , she almost replied, but she ruminated on Sookie's words. The feeling that had been gnawing at her for months now came back stronger than ever. It was an easy solution, the most obvious solution, and now looked to be the only solution. She'd been fooling herself these past 8 weeks thinking it could have gone differently. In her heart, she always knew she'd have to do this. Did she honestly believe she could hide Rory from her family when she finally entered the world to which she belonged? "No, you're right," she sighed. "They love Rory but… could I deal with it? For Rory's sake?"

Sookie took a final glance at the papers on the desk before looking back at her friend with a shrug. "It might be your only option."

* * *

Lorelai chewed at the plastic lid on her takeaway coffee, her fingers tapping against the steering wheel. She glanced at the hedgerows outside her car window, the familiar journey darkening her mood. She turned her focus back to the road, contemplating the reasons for her trip. She had left Rory with the Kims earlier this morning, telling her daughter she had to do a short errand for the inn. This was a lie, however, as Lorelai didn't want to tell Rory her actual destination. She hoped she could keep it hidden until the time was right; to have a thorough, more adult conversation about her past.

Lorelai set her coffee in the cup holder, frowning as she approached her exit. Just past that cluster of trees up ahead would be the path to fix all this. She turned left on the small dirt road, thankful that there were no cars nearby. It was not like they'd see her disappear anyway; the path was meant to be ignored. Covered by trees, the road only appeared to those who had the ability to see it, one of the many protections her ancestors put in place over the years. She breathed deeply as the car ambled along the path, the dread gnawing at her stomach.

There was a break in the trees and a grand house appeared before her. She stopped her car outside the wrought-iron gate, psyching herself for the meeting. She felt sick, her body preparing for the upcoming conversation she put off for as long as possible. It was the moment of reckoning; Lorelai had no other choice. She took one last drag of her coffee, grimacing at the awful taste. It was her fault for buying it a petrol station along the way. With a sigh she exited the car, grabbing her handbag before slamming the car door. She threw her empty cup into the bushes, a small gift for her mother for later.

She stood there, her neck craning to look at the higher floors. Strengthening her stance and gathering her courage, she parted her thick coat and reached into her jean pocket, drawing out the long stick hidden there. She tapped the wand on the iron padlock; the lock disappeared and she pushed open the gate. Lorelai put the stick back in her pocket and march resolutely to the front door. She slammed the heavy lion knocker three times, stepping back to wait for her greeter.

The large front door opened with an ominous creak, showing darkened hallways lit only by candlelight. Lorelai shivered as she gazed ahead. "Ms. Lorelai, hello!" exclaimed a high-pitched and squeaky voice.

Lorelai glanced down and smiled warmly at the old house elf. "Hi, Bixby! Are my mum and dad here?"

"Your mother is in the greenhouse, your father is in his study. Would you like to wait in the sitting room while I announce your visit?"

"I would appreciate it, Bixby." Bixby shuffled her feet, staring at the floor. Lorelai paused, wondering why the elf hadn't left to fetch her parents. "Is there anything I should know?"

The small body flew into Lorelai's legs, her face pressed into her knees. "It's wonderful to see you again, Ms. Lorelai!" she said, her voice muffled by the jean fabric.

Lorelai smiled and patted Bixby's back. "I've missed you, too," she replied genuinely. Bixby had been the family elf since Lorelai was a child and always made sure to bring Lorelai treats her mother had forbidden. "We'll talk soon, I promise. But can you fetch my parents now, please? Oh, and just tell them they have a visitor. I want to surprise them," added Lorelai. She wanted to have the upper hand here.

Bixby broke away, grinning widely. "Certainly, Ms. Lorelai!" The elf disappeared with a crack.

Lorelai ambled down the dark hallway, heading for the sitting room. The portraits on the wall whispered to each other as she walked past, rushing into the neighboring paintings to gossip with each other. "Why are you here? How dare you bring further shame on this family!" yelled the old woman in one portrait.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and smirked at her great-aunt Myrtle. "I wanted to give you something to moan over, Aunt Turtle."

"Why you little," Myrtle grumbled, before the laughing in nearby portraits took away her focus. The insult bothered her greatly, as she was rather unattractive and unfortunately resembled the animal.

Lorelai arrived at the sitting room, the brightly lit room a sharp contrast to the dark hallway. It had high windows that stood over two stories, brightly illuminating the ornate decorations. She dropped herself and the couch, sighing as she glanced across the room. Tapping her fingers on her thigh, she repeated the speech she prepared earlier. She had a plan, and if she had her way, it would work.

The door at the far end of the room opened, and an older woman entered, removing her gardening gloves and her apron to place on the bureau. "Hello, mother," Lorelai called out, internally pleased at the shock on her mother's face.

Her mother's hand flew to her chest. "Lorelai?" she breathed out, before gathering her composure and schooling her features. "This is most unexpected," she said as she walked over to meet her daughter.

"Is it a bad time?"

"No, no," her mother waved off. "I was just out in the greenhouse making sure my warming charms were holding up in this cold snap we're having."

"You've always had a green thumb."

Her mother smiled at the praise. "Well, I do always like to make sure we have our own supplies here. And my quality rivals that of the shops." Her mother settled herself on the couch across from her. "So, Lorelai," she began. "Are you and Rory well?"

"We're grand." Lorelai paused, feeling slightly awkward. "Er, you and dad?"

"Oh. We're fine." Her mother sat stiffly and examined her critically. "Why are you here, Lorelai?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Can we wait for dad?"

"If we must," her mother replied haughtily.

The seconds went by, the tension in the room thickening. "How did you get in this time?"

"I knocked."

"You know that's not what I meant," her mother admonished.

"I used my wand, mother."

"And here I thought you gave up on your gifts."

"I bring it when I need it." She reached into her pockets, withdrawing the wand to show her mother.

"Lorelai," Emily exclaimed. "That is not an appropriate place!"

"Well, I can't exactly keep it in my handbag." Lorelai stuffed the wand back in her jean pocket. "I get stares when I get out my money at the till!"

Emily pursed her lips. After a moment, she opened her lips to retort but was interrupted by the tall figure entering through the door.

"Lorelai? This is quite a surprise," the man said, joining her mother on the settee.

"Hi, dad," greeted Lorelai with slight concern. Part of his face was dirty with black ash as if he was working in a fireplace.

"I apologize for making you wait. I was in the middle of my work."

"Richard, your face!"

"Ooh!" Richard wiped at his face, cringing at the black soot on his hands. "I'm sorry. I was refreshing my mind of this curious little potion. Had a little accident." He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a handkerchief and wiping his brow. "My hands are not as steady as they used to be."

"Honestly, Richard," Emily admonished, extracting her wand from her robes. " _Tergeo._ One day you'll burn off your eyebrows and you'll be the joke of the ministry."

"As long as I don't turn my skin blue like old Ernie Fletcher, I'm sure most will understand, Emily." Lorelai's eyes flashed between her parents as they bickered. It was as if they forgot she was even there. Emily fixed his hair and Richard swiped away her fingers, intent on fixing it himself. Emily sat back in a huff, muttering under her breath.

"Ah, so Lorelai," said Richard with a sigh, finally turning back to his daughter. "I'm so happy to see you. How have you been, dear? Merlin, it's been ages. Hasn't it been ages, Emily?" he asked, turning towards his wife.

"Lorelai needs something," Emily stated flatly.

"She does? Well, this explains your surprise visit."

"I never said I needed anything," Lorelai said quickly.

"Lorelai, we haven't seen you in over a year. You wouldn't have traveled an hour out of your way if you didn't need anything," explained Emily with raised brows.

Lorelai sighed, biting her lip as she wondered how to begin. "As you know, Rory will be going to Hogwarts next fall," she said, slight trepidation in her voice.

Emily and Richard glanced quickly at each other. "We know," said Emily.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me they would be visiting you," added Richard.

Lorelai continued. "And well, things are going very well for Rory and me right now. The inn has been successful, plus we've moved into a new cottage."

"I'm glad." Emily tightly smiled.

"However, her supplies for school - she'll need pretty much everything. Everything she has is muggle."

"Yes, she'll need quite a bit," Richard added.

"But," Lorelai paused and looked between her parents. "The problem is she won't qualify for a stipend."

"So you need money," Emily added.

Ignoring her, Lorelai continued, "it would just be a loan. I can help her with some things."

"You need money," her father repeated.

"I can buy the books and the uniforms, some secondhand. Some of the initial supplies, like the potions set, wand - it all adds up and I might struggle."

Emily sighed heavily. "You would like us to help."

"And I know there are some supplies here that she can take that were once mine. She could even have some of my old cloaks. Christopher is going to try to help when he can," Lorelai trailed off, trying to ignore the looks her parents shared, "but it's just a lot right now."

"We'll pay, Lorelai."

"Just a loan, dad, please," Lorelai begged.

"Nonsense Lorelai, we'll pay," Richard said with a wave of his hands. "She'll need everything and more. She has a lot to learn about our world. We must send her off to Hogwarts right," he ended with a smile.

"Thank you, Dad, thank you. You have no idea what this means. I'll pay you back in time. With interest, even."

Richard scoffed. "Not an option, Lorelai. We'll be glad to do it. Just let us know when Rory receives her letter, and we'll devise a plan that I'm sure you'll find agreeable. Now –"

"Wait a minute Richard," Emily interrupted. When she had the attention of her family, she continued, "if we're to be involved in our granddaughter's life financially, I think we should be more involved socially, as well."

Lorelai paused, her stomach dropping with dread. "What does that mean, mother?"

"I want to have Rory over from time to time. I would like to get to know her before we send her off to Hogwarts."

"What, like you'll do crafts?" Lorelai was baffled. For the last eleven years contact between her daughter and her parents was tenuous at best and mostly consisted of strained, short conversations where little of value was discussed.

"Now there's an idea," guffawed Richard, chuckling at Lorelai's suggestion.

"No," Emily answered with a slight roll of her eyes.

Lorelai studied her mother with a frown. "What do you want, mum?"

"I want a relationship with our granddaughter, Lorelai. We'll have family dinners. A time where we sit down and discuss the goings-on in our lives."

"Okay, I'll bring her over for dinner once when we have time in our schedule," answered Lorelai quickly, eager to leave with her pride intact. "Thanks, dad," she ended, turning toward her father.

"Lorelai, I'm not finished – "

"We'll have dinner, mum. Great. Dad's right, marvelous plan. I'm looking forward to it already. In fact, I'm going home to share the good news with Rory. If you'll excuse me," she trailed off, trying to make her escape.

"We will have more than one dinner," interjected Emily with a frown. "If you want our help, you must agree to our terms. I think they're perfectly reasonable."

"What are your terms," asked Lorelai slowly, anger building up inside.

"Once a week."

"No."

"Lorelai –"

"Once a month."

"Twice a month," ended Emily with a satisfied smile. "We won't get this time all together once she starts Hogwarts. This is our only chance," she implored. "Give us this time to be together, Lorelai," she begged.

Lorelai sighed and met her parents' eyes. She could see the hope and the trepidation there. Lorelai felt like a fool; she knew she wouldn't be leaving her childhood home empty handed. Sookie's words played over in her mind. Was she willing to do this for Rory's sake? Of course. Rory was worth everything. "Okay, but this is only a trial period. And Rory mustn't know that you are paying."

Emily smiled brightly. "We have a deal."

"Just, well… be nice to her mum. Don't control her like you did me."

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "I had no intention of doing so Lorelai. I had something else in mind entirely."

"What does that mean?"

"This is the perfect time to explain to her about our world. What to expect on her first trip to Diagon Alley, our system of government, who's who…" Emily trailed off, looking at her husband.

"Marvelous idea, Emily! There's so much to tell, you know. I can't imagine all the questions she will have," exclaimed Richard excitedly.

"I think I can do a perfectly fine job myself, thanks, Mother," Lorelai rebutted harshly.

"You may, but with you, she'll be entering a world in which she has no experience or knowledge. This way, she'll have some idea. And we can explain the… intricacies of the magical world."

"I don't want you poisoning her mind with your views," frowned Lorelai.

Emily pursed her lips in annoyance. "Lorelai, we won't poison her. We'll just show her a different side."

"Listen, there were more reasons for me leaving than having a child at seventeen. You know very well what they were."

Emily paused and shared a look with her husband, communicating with him silently. Richard looked back at his daughter and gave her a sad smile. "Even so, just because you left our world, I believe Rory deserves the same chance you had," he urged gently in the same calming tone he always reserved for his daughter.

"Okay," whispered Lorelai, her eyes falling to the rug.

"Oh! I'm so glad. So glad." Emily clapped her hands together, grinning brightly.

"When will you come?" asked Richard eagerly.

"After the new year," Lorelai answered quickly.

"I'll send you an owl with the dates," Emily smiled, pleased with their new agreement.

"Fine," Lorelai responded, trying to hide her grumble and keep her expression flat. She turned to her father, still sitting on the settee. "Goodbye, dad," she said with a small smile. "And, er, thank you, truly."

"It's no problem, no problem at all," he brushed off, standing to bid his daughter farewell. He stepped forward hesitantly, his arms rising and falling as he contemplated a hug. Instead, he leaned down and briefly kissed Lorelai's cheek. "Take care. I look forward to seeing you and Rory soon," he added gruffly.

Emily escorted Lorelai through the hallway to the front door, both ignoring the loud whispers from the portraits as they walked past. Emily frowned at Lorelai's old navy Peugeot on the other side of the gate, clicking her tongue. "Drive safely. I don't like those tin cans you drive in; they seem very unsafe. The Floo is much better."

Lorelai gritted her teeth. "Leave it, mother." She walked down the stairs and across the path, but as she went to open the gate, her mother's nervous voice stopped her.

"Lorelai," Emily began, waiting for her daughter to face her. Emily's expression was flat, but Lorelai could see hope shining in her eyes. "May we see you closer to Christmas?"

"Rory and I have plans."

"Oh, okay." Emily's eyes fell and Lorelai turned to open the gate.

"I hope you two and a wonderful Christmas."

Lorelai faced her mother a final time, a sad smile on her face. "You too, mum."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: My inbox is always open. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this story shamelessly stolen from both older Gilmore Girls episodes and the Harry Potter books and films.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
